Magic
by CPD5021George
Summary: What happens after a drunk night at Molly's. Just a short little Upstead fun.


_**This has been sitting on a shelf for a while now, and I used something similar in an earlier story. However, I kind of like this silly bit of Upstead-fun, and I thought I'd share it.**_

* * *

Jay Halstead was waking up, very slowly and reluctantly, opened his eyes. Too bright. He was so thirsty, his stomach didn't feel too well, his head was pounding. What...? Wait, was there someone on the other side of the bed, behind him? Who? No, he didn't want to think about that. He closed his eyes again. No, no, no...

Still half asleep, he grabbed his phone. He remembered that he wanted to meet Hailey for breakfast. He dialed her number... and suddenly he heard a phone ringing. No way! Panicking, he hung up quickly.

* * *

Hailey heard how her phone briefly rang, yawned and stretched. Ouch, why did she have such a headache? What did she drink last night? And wait... this wasn't her bed. What the...? Was she at Adam's place? That should not have happened! She and Adam had been over for months now. But no, this was not Adam's place, not Adam's bed. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, whose bed it was.

She tried to remember what had happened last night.

They had been at Molly's. It had been a tough week, a difficult case that had been hard on all of them. Everyone needed to unwind, and this time it meant too many drinks. But she hadn't hooked up with Adam, she was sure of that. Adam had been flirting with Kim, only with Kim. It surely wasn't Kevin – they liked each other a lot, but she was pretty sure Kevin had left at some point, flirting with a woman she didn't know. So that left...

Jay!

* * *

Jay wanted to crawl under the sheets, ignore the situation. What had they done? Why was Hailey in his bed? He quickly checked – no, he didn't have any clothes on, not a stitch. So they definitely didn't just continue drinking at his place and fell asleep at some point. He was stark naked, and Hailey was in bed with him. And he was pretty sure he felt bare skin touching his back. Oh my.

On the other hand...

Slowly, very slowly Jay moved, rolled on his back, looked over.

Looked into Hailey's eyes. She looked just as confused as he felt. When he stretched his arms, he noticed that she in fact looked at him and seemed to like what she saw, although she obviously didn't want him to see that. He couldn't hide a shy smile.

„Hey," he said.

„Hey," she answered. „Is this what I think it is?"

„I guess so. But I don't remember all that much."

„Oh, great. What a compliment." Hailey grinned. „But neither do I, I admit."

They looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

For a while, both were silent, thinking, waiting for the other to do something.

* * *

Slowly bits and pieces of last night came back. They had been drinking too much and too fast. After a while, Adam and Kim had started flirting in a joking way. Kevin had met a friend. Somehow Jay and Hailey got infected by their friends' flirting and started teasing each other. Both had been much more relaxed than usually, less serious, less intense, had laughed a lot, finished each others' sentences all the time, joked, laughed more. When Molly's was about to close, they called two cabs – one for Adam and Kim, the other for Jay and Hailey.

That is how they ended up in Jay's place.

Hailey remembered how they giggled, laughed, and suddenly they kissed, embraced, tore off each other's clothes, touched, made out... They behaved like teenagers, giggling the whole time. In a good way. OK, in a drunk way. Nothing to be ashamed of, though, because it had felt so good and completely right.

* * *

Both smiled in the same moment.

„So..." Hailey started.

„Well..." Jay answered slowly. „It could have been worse..." he smirked.

„What?"

Hailey pretended to be shocked, then both their smiles widened.

„Well, it could have been Platt."

„You!" Hailey laughed out loud, grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

Jay quickly grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor.

She placed her hand on his chest, playfully, then turned around, wanted to get up. „Jay, would you mind not looking while I try to find my clothes?"

„Yes, I would mind," he smiled, pulled her back towards himself. „I would mind very much. Stay, Hailey." He smiled his most heartwarming smile. „You know, not remembering the night is kind of unfair, don't you think?"

Hailey couldn't stop herself from smiling back. „You know, you might have a point."

And the headache and the hangover were forgotten.

* * *

A long time later, Hailey got up, as she smelled coffee. She grabbed one of Jay's t-shirts and slowly walked into the kitchen. Jay was standing there preparing breakfast.

„Hey," she said, smiling.

„Hey there," he answered. „Sit down, I'll get you some coffee and something to eat."

When they both sat at the table with coffee and scrambled eggs, they smiled at each other.

„You know what is weird?" Hailey remarked.

„What?" Eyebrows raised.

„That this doesn't feel weird at all."

„True. It feels right." He laughed. „It seems alcohol sometimes is the solution."

Hailey laughed. „Perhaps in this case it was. I guess I've wanted this for a long time."

„Yeah, me too."

„And we both were too cautious, too scared to do anything about it."

„What a waste of time," Jay decided. „I won't waste more time, not a minute."

„So, what will we do about it?"

„What do you want to do?" Jay asked back. „I want the world to know that I'm finally with the woman of my dreams."

„Since when are you so corny?"

„Since I met you, I guess."

Hailey smiled. „Yeah, I won't let you go, I guess." She paused. „You know, back when I hooked up with Adam..."

„Stop! I don't want to discuss Adam," Jay raised his hands.

„Just let me finish, ok? When I hooked up with Adam, it was completely unexpected. And I didn't expect it to turn into more than a one-night-stand. It was good, Adam's a great guy. But the whole time it didn't feel like it was what I wanted, what I really wanted. Which is kind of unfair to Adam, I know that. But now here... with you... it feels perfect."

„What do you think, how Adam will take it?"

„He'll be ok."

„So... so we're an item now?" Anxious look.

Hailey smiled. „If you want us to be, definitely, Jay."

They finished their breakfast in silence, enjoying each other's company. The hangover was completely gone.

* * *

„Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Hailey asked later.

„Well, I did, but right now my plans are to spend it with you." Jay smiled back. „If that's what you want."

„Absolutely." Hailey smiled back – she couldn't remember when she ever had smiled so much, and had been so relaxed. „I don't want to ever leave your place again. But at some point, I need to drop by my place and get some fresh clothes. Perhaps I shouldn't go to work in my clothes from yesterday or your shirt."

„We can do that," Jay agreed. „And perhaps some food couldn't hurt either. But that's it."

„Right. And it doesn't have to be right now, does it?" She got up, sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Jay didn't resist but pulled her body closer to his.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, they took Jay's bike and drove to Hailey's place to get fresh clothes for Hailey. They stopped at a grocery store and were back at his place in no time. And that's where they stayed until Monday morning. Jay couldn't remember when he had ever had so much pure fun with a woman – it was the best. They were madly in love, talked, joked, kissed, made love, couldn't keep their hands off each other. Both were so giddy, like teenagers, and at the same time serious about their relationship. It was perfect.

* * *

On Monday morning they arrived at 21st together, didn't even think of hiding anything, basically not able to hide how happy they were.

They were the first in the Intelligence office, talked and laughed, when Kim and Adam arrived, both also in an extremely good mood. Adam casually held Kim's hand, and it seemed that she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Jay and Hailey didn't really care, they were so deep in their own world.

When Kevin arrived, he paused, a bit irritated. Looked from Kim and Adam to Jay and Hailey and back.

„Guys, you got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

„What?" the four asked simultaneously.

„Come on!" Kevin shook his head, laughing. „You two – and you two?"

Kim and Adam looked at each other, Jay and Hailey looked at each other, then at the other couple. They all burst out in laughter.

Jay was the first, who was able to answer. „Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, Kev..."


End file.
